


v (card) for victory

by thunderylee



Category: Sexy Zone, SixTONES (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, Frottage, M/M, Romance, bakaleya ensemble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2019-01-16 03:22:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12334503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Hokuto thought he’d done it all, but there’s a first time for everything.





	v (card) for victory

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck. written for kink bingo (virginity).

It takes Hokuto until the third consecutive afternoon Shori comes over after school to do homework to notice that there might actually be a reason for it. “Is everything okay, you know, at home?”

Shori blinks up at him slowly, like he needed a second to leave whatever academic world he’d previously been in and focus on Hokuto. “Yes? Why do you ask?”

“You’re just here a lot…” Hokuto explains, eyes widening at the guilt that suddenly crosses Shori’s face. “Not that I mind! Not at all. You’re welcome here whenever you want, it’s just…I thought you might be trying to escape from something.”

Shori’s face relaxes into a smile and Hokuto feels relieved. “Just my noisy siblings. We don’t have a lot of space and it’s hard to concentrate with everyone running around all the time.”

“Oh.” Hokuto nods to himself and stares at his calculus homework a little harder. “Okay.”

“Thanks for worrying about me, Matsumura-kun.”

Hokuto’s head snaps back up and he finds Shori looking rather pleased as he returns to his textbook. “Aren’t we close enough for first names? I mean, we’ve been studying together in my room for over a year now.”

“It just feels improper,” Shori replies. “You’re older than me and you’ve been in the agency longer…”

“You’re the debuted one,” Hokuto points out, trying to keep the bitterness out of his voice. This wasn’t Fuuma lording anything over him, after all. “Are you sure I shouldn’t be calling you Sato-sama?”

Shori laughs and pushes his arm, which has Hokuto grinning. It’s nice to see Shori letting go and having a good time offstage. Sometimes Hokuto thinks Shori has two personalities—one as the confident, outgoing center of Sexy Zone, and the other as the small, really shy high school student. The only reason they’re even friends is because Hokuto is the exact opposite, having attached himself to Shori for some semblance of familiarity the minute he was transferred into Shori’s class. And while Shori still gets awkward about asking Hokuto if he’s free to study together, that’s more than he’ll approach anyone else with.

“Please don’t _ever_ call me that,” Shori pleads, still laughing. “I’ll get teased even more.”

His eyes widen immediately as he seems to realize what he’d just said, but Hokuto cuts him off before he can backpedal. “Who’s teasing you?”

“No one,” Shori rushes to say, waving his arms for effect, and the only reason Hokuto backs off is because Shori actually cowers from his reaction. “There are just some people at school who don’t like that I debuted so soon.”

“Who?” Hokuto hisses through his teeth. “Other juniors?”

“Don’t,” Shori says, and now he looks really scared. “Just forget I said anything, okay? It’s not as bad as you think. I’m not getting beat up or anything. I just hear them talk about me sometimes, that’s all. It’s always been like this, ever since I started at that school. I swear.”

“That’s not okay,” Hokuto says, but he calms down a little. Shori wouldn’t lie to him, right? “We don’t treat each other like that. Aren’t we all in this together?”

Shori smiles suddenly, and it’s so out of place with the atmosphere that Hokuto gives him a confused look. “Thank you.”

“For what?” Hokuto asks.

“For being my friend,” Shori tells him. “Because of you, I’m a little stronger now.”

Hokuto blinks at the way Shori’s words seem to melt something inside him. “But I didn’t do anything.”

“You don’t have to.” Another smile. “Just being yourself and being my friend is enough. You’re so brave, Matsumura-kun. It’s like you’re not scared of anything.”

“I’m scared of a lot of things,” Hokuto protests. “Like spiders. Yuuma kept chasing me around the set with one and made me scream higher than Marius. That was seriously embarrassing.”

Shori laughs again and looks down at his book; Hokuto swears he sees Shori’s cheeks turn red. “We should get back to work. It’s getting dark.”

And just like that, Shori shuts him out again. Only this is the first time that Hokuto recognizes it for what it is. “Call me by my first name. Please. I’d really like you to.”

Shori bites his lip as he stares really hard at his text. “Okay, Hokuto-kun.”

That’s good enough, Hokuto assures himself. For now.

*

“What’s with you and the Sexy Zone kid?” Jesse asks as he steals drags off of Hokuto’s cigarette and Hokuto pretends not to notice. “I thought you said you weren’t interested in him because he looks younger than Jinguji.”

“What are you even talking about?” Hokuto stretches out and ‘accidentally’ elbows Jesse in the ribs. “Shori and I are friends.”

Jesse waggles his eyebrows. “Like how you and I are ‘friends’?”

“Oh my god, no.” Hokuto grabs the closest piece of clothing and smacks Jesse with it. “Get dressed, you freak. My brother will be home soon.”

“These are your pants,” Jesse says lazily, smacking Hokuto right back with them. “You could have fooled the fuck out of me, dude. Every single junior in the agency is scared shitless of you after your completely impromptu bullying lecture the other day.”

“Bullying is serious business,” Hokuto tells him. “It’s my place as a senior-ranked junior to instill the fear of God into them. They should just be glad they didn’t have to hear it from a senpai.” He jerks away from Jesse when the younger boy tries to steal another drag. “What does that have to do with Shori, anyway? I didn’t say it was about him.”

“No, but I know it is.” Jesse gives him a rather stone-faced look considering his face is still flushed from their tryst. “I’m in the same grade as you, you know. I hear things, too.”

“You could stand up for him, then,” Hokuto says. “Doing nothing is almost as bad as being a part of it.”

Jesse stares at him for so long that he’s about to ask what the fuck’s going on, but then Jesse gasps and nods. “Oh, you _like_ him.”

“What? I do not.” Hokuto crushes the butt of the cigarette in the ashtray next to his bed and goes on a hunt for his clothes. “I told you, Shori and I are not friends like you and I are friends.”

“Yeah, because you don’t like me at all,” Jesse teases him, and Hokuto rolls his eyes as he hops into his pants without standing up. “I mean you _like_ like him. Feelings and shit. Other than sex.”

“Is that even possible?” Hokuto wonders out loud. “I’m eighteen. The only feelings I have are in my pants.”

Jesse shrugs. “We all have to grow up sometime. Well, it was nice messing around with you.”

“Will you stop?” Hokuto looks around for something to throw at him and settles on a notebook. “I do not have _feelings_ for Shori. I’m just looking out for my friend. I’d do the same for any of you.”

“Whatever, man.” Jesse finally rolls out of Hokuto’s bed and gets dressed. “For what it’s worth, I think it’s cute how you protect him.”

Those words echo in Hokuto’s head long after Jesse leaves, even later that week when he’s hiding behind the costume rack looking down at Taiga’s mouth stretched around him. It feels good, of course, but there’s an emptiness afterward that Hokuto never noticed before, because he hasn’t known anything else.

Now ‘anything else’ sits across him, fingers flying across the keys of his laptop as he types an essay, and Hokuto wonders if Jesse’s right after all. Damn him and his giant half-foreign insight.

*

He should have known something was up when Kouchi approached him after Shounen Club taping and dragged him into an empty dressing room. Kouchi isn’t usually one to mess around like the rest of them do, but Hokuto isn’t about to turn away a chance to ignore the truth for a little while longer.

“Not that we’re complaining,” Juri starts, “but you’ve been awful slutty lately.”

Hokuto looks around at the six original Bakaleya cast members—including Takaki—and frowns. “What is this, an intervention?”

“We’re just worried about you,” Taiga says gently, nudging Shintaro next to him. Shintaro turns to glare at him, but Taiga just does it again and nods his head rather pointedly toward Hokuto.

Hokuto watches as Shintaro sighs, stands up, and promptly shoves Hokuto down onto a chair. When did that kid get so strong? “You’re being stupid,” Shintaro says bluntly.

“I don’t need to hear that from you,” Hokuto shoots back, narrowing his eyes before turning to the others. “If you guys don’t want to do it anymore, that’s fine.”

“And then what will you do?” Jesse asks, sounding a little condescending. “Slum it with the even younger juniors? Make eyes at the senpai? Fucking your way through the entire agency is not going to help you work out your issues.”

Hokuto opens his mouth to retort, but Kouchi clears his throat and everyone looks at him. “Stop being mean,” he says in an even, calm voice. “We’re supposed to be supportive. Hokku, we’re your friends. You can talk to us. What’s going on?”

“This is all your fault,” Hokuto declares, pointing accusingly at Jesse. “If you hadn’t said what you said, I wouldn’t have thought about it and needed to forget it. A lot.”

“What did you say?” Juri asks Jesse, who stares knowingly at Hokuto.

“It’s not my place to declare _his_ feelings,” Jesse replies pointedly.

Shintaro holds both hands up. “Whoa, feelings?”

“I don’t know!” Hokuto explodes, covering his face with his hands. “I don’t even know if that’s what they are, okay? I just care a lot about him and I want to punch anyone who hurts him and my chest does this weird thing when he smiles at me and says things like I make him stronger and I hate you all so much for making me say this.”

Someone pats his shoulder, and after a few seconds of silence Hokuto looks up to find them all smiling at him. Well, all except one, but when Hokuto looks up even more, Takaki is smiling at him, too.

“Senpai, what do I do?” Hokuto asks, unaccustomed to this concept of helplessness. “I have no idea how to handle these…feelings.”

“You have to tell him,” Takaki says slowly, his eyes soft and sympathetic. Hokuto knows the second he doesn’t feel the urge to run his fingers through Takaki’s fluffy hair and watch those eyes flutter shut that this is serious.

“It’ll scare him away,” Hokuto protests. “He barely opens up to me as it is. He wasn’t a junior for that long, you know. He’s not like us.”

“You mean he’s a virgin,” Jesse clarifies, and Shintaro gasps at the foreign word.

“Isn’t that cute,” Juri says with a smirk. “The virgin and the slut.”

“You do enjoy teaching people,” Shintaro points out.

“Oh my god, stop!” Hokuto exclaims, ready to cover his ears. “I’m not even thinking about that yet! He’s…it’s…no!”

“Oh, you weren’t kidding,” Taiga hisses to Jesse. “He’s got it bad.”

“Told you,” Jesse says smugly, then sighs dramatically. “Man up, Matsumura.”

“Just tone it down when you confess, okay?” Kouchi suggests gently. “You tend to come on a little strong. It’s intimidating.”

“And until then,” Jesse declares, gesturing to the rest of the group as well as himself, “you’re cut off.”

Hokuto gasps. “What the hell?!”

“And if you take too long,” Taiga goes on, “I’ll start a rumor that you have an STD so _no one_ will touch you.”

“Why am I even friends with you?” Hokuto asks, shaking his head incredulously. “ _Fine_ , assholes, I’ll do it. But if he never speaks to me again, you _all_ have to be my slaves for a night.”

“Whatever,” Juri mutters while the others just shrug and agree.

“So who are we talking about, anyway?” Takaki asks brightly. “Who’s the lucky junior?”

“Not a junior,” Jesse says, smirking at Hokuto. “Tell him, Hokku.”

Hokuto inhales deeply. “It’s Sexy Zone’s Sato Shori.”

That has Taiga’s eyebrows rising abnormally high while Shintaro just looks disapproving despite Shori being older than him.

“He’s turning red,” is all Juri says. “Someone take a picture.”

“I will _kill_ you,” Hokuto threatens, then jumps out of his chair when Shintaro pulls out a phone. He busies himself with wrestling with the youngest member of their crew for a while, until the urge to fight is gone and he just slumps down onto the floor, defeated by more than just an overgrown teenager.

“Oh, to be young again,” Takaki teases, but something about his smile is comforting. “Shori’s a nice kid. Even if he turns you down, he probably won’t hate you.”

Hokuto feels something strange and uplifting and belatedly realizes it’s hope. “Maybe.”

*

“By the way, I really like you.”

Hokuto drops his pen, because he hadn’t been the one to say it. “What?”

“I’m sorry, I know it’s weird,” Shori says, speaking quickly like it’s a race. “I just really feel comfortable with you, you know? I don’t feel this way with anyone else, even Fuuma. I realized I was purposely not doing my homework so that I’d have an excuse to spend time with you and figured I should tell you before it gets too bad. Now please say something, because that was really hard for me to say.”

“Breathe,” is what comes out of Hokuto’s mouth, concerned when even Shori’s gasps for air are fast. “Slowly, or you’ll hyperventilate.”

Shori stares at his worksheet as he breathes more deeply, visibly relaxing a little bit. “I’m sorry,” he says again. “I hope this doesn’t ruin our friendship.”

“I like you, too,” Hokuto blurts out, and Shori actually lifts his eyes to look at Hokuto for probably the first time. Hokuto swallows, because in all of the scenarios he’d dreamed up of how this would go down, he never in a million years imagined that Shori would do it first.

“Really?” Shori asks, and Hokuto’s heart breaks at how obvious it is that Shori didn’t expect his feelings to be returned. Now he looks in danger of going into shock, and as flattering as that is, he doesn’t want their first date to be the emergency room.

“Calm down, please,” Hokuto says, offering a smile as Shori closes his eyes and makes fists with his hands. “I thought I was a mess when I finally admitted it to myself. You’re an even bigger mess.”

Shori’s laugh interrupts his attempts at breathing evenly, but there’s color to his face now and Hokuto’s no longer worried that he’s going to pass out right here on the floor. “I can’t believe this.”

“Believe it,” Hokuto says, reaching for the closest fist and coaxing those small fingers open with his own. He feels something pleasant surge through his veins and it’s nothing like what he’s used to. “What happens now?”

That has Shori’s head popping up, staring at Hokuto in confusion. “Don’t you know?”

“I haven’t exactly done this before,” Hokuto says, feeling a bit sheepish. “Like, officially. Do we go on a date or something?”

That smile returns to Shori’s face and Hokuto feels it deep in his heart. “Yeah, we can go on a date. We just can’t get caught doing _this_.”

He squeezes Hokuto’s hand in emphasis, and Hokuto is amused that Shori thinks this is the most scandalous thing they could do on a date. As far as Hokuto’s concerned, it totally is, because Shori is pure and innocent and everything Hokuto is not. That’s one of the many things Hokuto likes about him.

“Wherever you want to go,” Hokuto tells him. “I’m down for anything.”

“I’ll think about it,” Shori says, then his smile turns playful. “Senpai’s treat, right?”

Hokuto scoffs. “You’re the debuted one. Doesn’t that make _you_ the senpai?”

“You’re _older_ ,” Shori argues, looking entirely too cute as he actually teases Hokuto back. It makes Hokuto happy to see him like this, joking around without worry. Hokuto hopes that this is from his influence as well.

“Okay, fine, you win,” Hokuto gives in, acting like it’s a huge sacrifice, but Shori just rolls his eyes. “You’re sure lively all of a sudden.”

“I’m _relieved_!” Shori exclaims, and now his smile rivals the one he gives on stage. “And surprised, and really, really happy…so I guess there’s no room left to be scared.”

Hokuto just squeezes Shori’s hand again, this time for himself. That makes one of them.

*

The benefits of being who they are means that no one really reads into the reason behind Sexy Zone’s Sato Shori and Johnny’s Junior Matsumura Hokuto shopping and eating together in Odaiba. And as long as they stay ten meters away from alcohol and probably girls, Johnny doesn’t care either.

It’s a good thing, too, because if anyone knew they were actually on a date, Hokuto would die of embarrassment. Not because he’s on a date with Shori, but because he keeps doing really ridiculous things like walking into doors and using the wrong words _because_ he’s on a date with Shori.

“I swear I’m so much cooler than this,” Hokuto says as he rubs his forehead from his latest argument with an inanimate structure.

Shori bumps into him so casually that it could be perceived as an accident, but Hokuto knows it was on purpose. “You’re cute.”

“Are you secretly a sadist?” Hokuto jokes, and Shori laughs so hard he almost doubles over. “You have everyone fooled, don’t you? I’m onto you.”

“I mean, it stops me from worrying,” Shori says through his laughter, and Hokuto turns to give his full attention since it’s the first time Shori has volunteered personal information today. “Each time I start to think that I’m annoying you or being stupid, you do something clumsy and it makes me feel better, because it shows that you really do want to be here with me.”

“Well, as long as that’s obvious,” Hokuto mutters, only a little sarcastically. He can’t hide his smile, anyway, and Shori grabs his arm right before he walks right into a newsstand.

“Maybe we should go sit,” Shori suggests, not even trying to keep the amusement out of his voice, and Hokuto lets Shori lead him over to the ferris wheel. He’d let Shori lead him anywhere, really, frowning when they get in line because there’s no excuse for Shori to hold onto his arm anymore.

The ferris wheel booth gives them a little bit of privacy, but Hokuto doesn’t do anything more daring than lace their fingers together under their shopping bags. It has nothing to do with anyone seeing them and everything to do with all of these weird feelings that make him keep his distance, don’t rush, take it slow. The last thing he wants to do is treat Shori like everyone else he’s been with, because Shori means so much more than that.

“What are you thinking about?” Shori asks, squeezing Hokuto’s hand to get his attention. “You were totally spacing out just now.”

Hokuto sucks his lips into his mouth as he tries to think of a suitable answer, then just decides to tell the truth. “You.”

“Yeah?” Shori asks, sounding casual, but his grin shows how much he likes hearing that. “But I’m right here.”

“I know,” Hokku says, tugging on Shori’s hand until he scoots closer. “That’s why I’m thinking about you. I’m a simple creature, you know.”

Shori lays his head on Hokuto’s shoulder and it’s almost paining Hokuto not to put an arm around him. “Good, because I’m complicated enough for the both of us,” Shori says with a chuckle.

“Then I’ll make it my goal to figure you out,” Hokuto says, tilting his head to rest against Shori’s. If he slouches a little bit, it’s a perfect fit. “You just have to let me in.”

“What do you want to know?” Shori asks quietly.

“Everything.”

Hokuto doesn’t get that much out of him on the rest of the ride, or when they stop off at an outdoor cafe for dinner, but it’s a start. It’s only their first date, after all. What he does get is that Shori is really close with his sister, who often yells at their brothers for making fun of him, and Shori looks very proud when he speaks of her.

“Sorry, I’m talking too much,” Shori says as they walk around aimlessly, neither one really wanting to head back yet.

“You can talk as long as you want,” Hokuto tells him. “About anything, and I’ll listen.”

“You’re too good to me,” Shori says, poking him in the arm. “I’m going to get spoiled.”

Hokuto pokes him back. “I can only hope.”

“We should probably go soon.” Shori sounds as disappointed as Hokuto feels. “I have a curfew.”

“It’s not that late, is it?” Hokuto asks, fumbling for his phone.

“No, but my parents like me home early when I’m not at work,” Shori says sheepishly, then sighs. “I can’t wait to be old enough to move out.”

“It’s fine,” Hokuto assures him. “We can always do this again…right?”

“Definitely,” Shori rushes to say, glancing over at him, and Hokuto catches his eye long enough to almost trip over absolutely nothing. “Are you always like this around people you like?”

“I don’t know,” Hokuto answers honestly. “I’ve never liked anyone like this before.”

Shori seems to accept that and the rest of the journey to his family’s house is in comfortable silence. Hokuto takes the opportunity to watch Shori’s face, specifically his eyes. They’re so big, curious and knowing at the same time, and Hokuto wishes he could look through them just for a minute, to see the world as Shori does and possibly try to understand why he’s still so insecure.

The Sato residence has an enclosed walkway, which is where Shori leads Hokuto to say good-bye. Hokuto’s seen enough movies to know what’s expected of him here; he’s just not sure if _Shori_ expects it.

“I really had fun today,” he says first, nearly losing his balance standing still when Shori meets his eyes.

“Me too,” he says, smiling brightly. “Let’s do it again the next time we have a free day together.”

Hokuto grunts in affirmation, shoving his hands in his pockets to keep them from shaking. He has never been so nervous in his entire life; he may not be shy, but he’s terrified of pushing Shori past his comfort level after he’s finally started to put some trust into Hokuto. Even asking about it might be too much.

“Well, good night,” Hokuto blurts out a little more forceful than he’d like, trying not to look at Shori’s mouth. It’s a good idea in theory, but naturally it doesn’t work and Shori happens to lick his lips just as Hokuto doesn’t look away and he turns on his heel faster than he should. “See you at school.”

“Bye…” Shori’s voice follows his brisk powerwalk. Hokuto can’t tell if it sounds confused, disappointed, or just tired, but either way he stops in his tracks just before he reaches the street and looks over his shoulder.

Shori’s still standing where he’d left him, watching Hokuto disappear from his vision without moving, and a split-second has Hokuto dropping his bags to the ground and striding right back up the walk. He sees something flash in Shori’s eyes as he approaches, and it could be anything from fear to excitement but Hokuto doesn’t stop, walks right up to Shori and grabs his face with both hands, pressing their lips together so quickly that it hardly counts as anything, except that Hokuto feels fuzzy everywhere he has nerves and his lips are still tingling when he pulls back.

Now Shori’s eyes are even bigger, though he doesn’t look mad or uncomfortable or anything at all, more stunned and frozen from what was probably his first kiss ever. Hokuto’s upset with himself for taking it without permission, but what’s done is done and all he does is whisper “good night” and leave, staring straight ahead the whole way.

He still walks right into the schedule display at the train station.

*

A rather nice dream is interrupted by someone pinning him down and shaking him, and it takes a few seconds for Hokuto to wake up enough to know that the world is not in fact falling around him.

“The fuck,” he grumbles, his voice barely working as he struggles to grab onto the rather muscular arms and still them.

“The fuck is right,” a familiar voice growls at him. “What _the fuck_ do you think you’re doing with my precious bandmate?”

Hokuto slowly opens his eyes to find Fuuma glaring down at him from under his curly bangs, angrier than Hokuto’s ever seen him. “Dating him?”

“Do you even know what that is?” Fuuma asks. “He’s not like the sluts you run around with now, you know.”

“I know that,” Hokuto snaps. “How did you even get in here?”

“Your mother still loves me,” Fuuma replies, smirking a little. “You’re lucky I don’t tell her that her youngest son is a total man whore.”

“You say that like you’re so innocent,” Hokuto shoots back, stretching out as much as he can with the extra weight on top of him. “This isn’t the first time you’ve been on top of me, in this bed even.”

Fuuma snorts. “I’m not trying to corrupt an innocent sixteen-year-old.”

“He’s almost seventeen,” Hokuto points out. “He’s older than Shintaro. And I’m not corrupting him.”

“He really likes you,” Fuuma goes on, like it’s a concept he can’t wrap his mind around. “He got the dumbest lovesick look on his face when he told me about you, and only because Kento and I were starting to get concerned about his sudden uncharacteristic distractions.”

“Really?” Hokuto finds himself smiling and feeling really warm at the news. “That makes me happy.”

Fuuma stops raging and peers oddly at Hokuto. “Are you on drugs?”

“ _No_.” Hokuto takes advantage of Fuuma’s confusion to use what little strength he has and push Fuuma off of him, amused at how the other man is still looking at him like an alien had taken over his body. “I just really like him, too. I’ve never felt this way before. It’s fun.”

“I hope you realize if you hurt him, I’ll have to kill you,” Fuuma says clearly. “Longtime friends or not, Shori is my priority now. He’s delicate.”

“He’s not a girl, Fuuma,” Hokuto tells him. “He just needed a little coaxing to come out of his shell. Hasn’t he been more outgoing this past year?”

“Yes, well…” Fuuma presumably gives up trying to be menacing and sighs. “Look, I’m not denying that you’ve been an amazing influence on him. _As a friend_. I just feel like he would completely close down if things between you two didn’t end well.”

“Have some faith in me, please,” Hokuto says pointedly. “In _us_. It’s only been a couple weeks. Aren’t you and I friends, too? You’re supposed to be supportive of our happiness, as my friend and as his bandmate.”

“I don’t want him to get hurt,” Fuuma mumbles. “He’s come so far.”

“I’m not going to hurt him.” Hokuto rolls onto his side so that he can look Fuuma in the eye. “Isn’t it great to see him so happy? I want to protect him from everything that takes his smile away.”

“Yeah, I heard about what you said to the juniors,” Fuuma says slowly. “I suspected something like that was going on, but he never confirmed anything to me. If it wasn’t for Kento, I would have stormed right into that classroom and demanded answers.”

“Make sure I’m in class that day if you ever do that,” Hokuto teases him. “That’s something I would like to see.”

Fuuma shoves at him, but there’s no strength behind it. “You really like him?”

“I really, really do.”

“Even if he’s the purest of the pure and has never even watched porn before?”

Hokuto squeezes his eyes shut. “I’m not even thinking about that yet! I barely brought myself to kiss him after our first and only date, and neither one of us has mentioned it since.”

“If it’s any consolation, it’s all I’ve heard about for the past couple days,” Fuuma tells him, and Hokuto grins without opening his eyes. “Once we finally got the truth out of him, he wouldn’t shut up. I think it’s the most he’s spoken to us in two years.”

“See?” Hokuto says, nudging Fuuma with his elbow. “I’m good for him.”

“I’ll still kill you if you hurt him.”

“Whatever.”

*

Shori is even more reserved in his writing, sending off short text messages with a lot of emotionless emoji that both frustrate and enthrall Hokuto at the same time. It makes sense from an objective standpoint, since Shori can’t gauge Hokuto’s reactions to anything he says and the time between responses is brutal, but when that’s their only method of communication once Shori starts filming his drama, it kind of sucks.

Hokuto knows first hand how hard it is to keep up with schoolwork with sixteen-hour work days, so all he does is keep Shori updated on their lessons and take better notes to share. Shori’s smart enough that he doesn’t really need the extra help, but anything to reduce his study time so that it doesn’t cut into his sleep time.

_I miss you_ , Hokuto texts one night. _Call me when you get a break?_

Shori’s even more awkward over the phone, but it’s nice to hear his voice and Hokuto can almost feel the stress fade away through the connection. It’s a short call, but it’s enough to leave Hokuto grinning as his brother walks by and asks him when he became such a nerd, looking so happy while doing calculus homework of all things.

Hokuto remembers all the times Shori helped him with math and realizes that he’s not the only one who’s influential here.

*

The first day Shori has off is spent taking make-up tests at school and relaxing with Hokuto, textbooks completely out of sight. Shori had wanted to go out again, but Hokuto knew from experience that Shori would be too exhausted to want to move and insisted that they stay in and have a home date.

“You can sleep if you want,” Hokuto tells him, noticing how he keeps nodding off as they watch a movie on TV. Hokuto’s entire family is home, but Shori had been over so much to study that the only difference was Hokuto’s mother mentioning that it was nice to see them doing something else for a change.

While he hasn’t told her anything yet, he’s positive that his mother would be totally okay with Shori being more than a friend solely because he’s mostly responsible for Hokuto bringing his grades up this year. She’s never said anything about the other boys he’s brought home, anyway, for much less wholesome reasons.

“Is it really okay?” Shori asks, rolling his head to the side to peer at Hokuto through barely open eyes, and Hokuto laughs a little.

“You must be really tired, or you’d be worrying about being rude,” Hokuto says, rushing to continue when he notices Shori start to frown. “Not that you’re being rude at all. You’re working so hard that I’m just happy you made time for me.”

A smile graces Shori’s face as he stretches his hand to touch Hokuto’s arm. “Will you nap with me?”

“Of course.”

Shori’s heavier than he expected, but Hokuto can carry him well enough and there’s only a small flash of inappropriate thoughts when he lays Shori down onto his bed. Then Shori falls asleep the second his head hits the pillow and Hokuto watches his face completely relax, grabbing a blanket to cover him with since he hadn’t quite made it under the covers.

Hokuto’s wide awake now, but he has no problem stretching out on the other side of his bed and catching up on some manga, very aware of Shori snoozing next to him. It’s an incredible feeling, and Hokuto’s only regret is that they’re not yet at the place where he can just curl up behind Shori, wrap his arms around Shori’s small body and hold him close, feeling his heartbeat and smelling his shampoo and hugging him closer with each slow breath.

After about an hour, Shori flops over onto his other side and gets all twisted up in the blanket, frowning as he unconsciously tries to sort it out. Hokuto tries to help, but he ends up pulling Shori closer in the process and it would be suave if it had actually been intentional. Instead, this new feeling of panic floods him as Shori tucks himself against Hokuto’s side, completely asleep, and Hokuto feels each exhale on his collarbone.

He’s so preoccupied with his own thoughts moving way too fast in his head that he doesn’t notice Shori stir until he suddenly jerks and tries to squirm away. “Hey, it’s okay,” Hokuto says quietly, and Shori immediately ceases movement. “I like lying with you like this.”

“But your parents…” Shori mumbles.

“Nobody’s going to walk in here,” Hokuto tells him. “And I don’t really care if they do. We’re not doing anything bad.”

Shori yawns, seeming to accept that as he cuddles closer to Hokuto. “This is nice.”

“It really is.” Hokuto gives in to his urge to wrap an arm around Shori, pushing the hair out of his face with his fingers. “Did you get enough sleep?”

“Mm-hmm,” Shori says, turning his head as Hokuto continues stroking his hair. “Feels good.”

Hearing those words from this person has Hokuto feeling warmer than any time he’s heard it while doing much dirtier things. “I love how comfortable you are with me.”

Shori scoffs a little, his eyelids slowly opening as Hokuto feels a fist form against his side. “You wouldn’t say that if you could see inside my mind,” Shori says quietly. “I only look calm because I’m so exhausted.”

“Tell me, then,” Hokuto says, trying not to sound too demanding. “What are you thinking about? You can tell me anything.”

The fist clenches tighter. “I’m thinking about how much I want you to kiss me again.”

Hokuto’s blood races, and he knows Shori can feel his heartbeat quicken. “Really?”

“Yeah.” Shori bites his bottom lip as he squeezes his eyes shut. “I’ve been thinking about it since the first time. Sometimes I’ll be in the middle of filming and I’ll feel a tingle on my lips, which almost makes me mess up the scene. Isn’t that stupid?”

“No,” Hokuto answers, feeling his own lips tingle at the thought. “But you should probably do something about that, so you don’t keep spacing out at work. That’s not very professional.”

He’s teasing, but Shori nods like he’s being lectured. “I’ll try harder.”

“That’s not what I meant,” Hokuto says, turning onto his side to make this easier. “You can kiss me, too, you know.”

“I’m not that brave,” Shori whispers, then jerks when he opens his eyes to see Hokuto so close to his face. “Hokuto-kun…”

“Don’t be scared,” Hokuto tells him gently, threading Shori’s hair between his own fingers in an attempt to relax him. “I really want you to.”

Now Shori looks even more anxious, and Hokuto doesn’t understand why until his words come out in a single breath. “I just don’t know what I’m doing and I don’t want to disappoint you because I know how experienced you are and I’ve never done any of this before but I want to make you happy and I don’t want to ruin it for you by making you have to stop and tell me what to do, and—”

Hokuto takes advantage of Shori’s pause for air to close the small distance between them, effectively silencing him with a kiss that has just enough pressure to keep Shori from speaking anymore. He can feel Shori relax, the fist loosening as he lowers his hand to cup Shori’s jaw and rub his thumb gently along Shori’s cheek.

“Number one,” Hokuto says quietly as he pulls back enough to look at Shori’s face. “You’re not going to disappoint me. Yes, I’ve already done just about everything there is to do with another person, but that just means I’m not in a rush to experience it for the first time. I like the idea of waiting for you, because you’re special and what we have is worth taking our time and watching it develop. Secondly, whenever we do get around to doing those things, I want it to be because you want to and not because you think I want to. Do you understand?”

Shori nods, still looking like he’s being lectured. “Yes, I’m sorry.”

“None of that,” Hokuto says with a smile, leaning forward to rub his nose against Shori’s. “I want you to keep telling me these bad thoughts you have so I can tell you how wrong they are, okay?”

“Okay,” Shori breathes, then tilts his head to press his lips to Hokuto’s and Hokuto is so surprised that he jerks at first, quickly kissing back so Shori doesn’t freak out and pull away.

This one doesn’t end anytime soon, time seeming to stand still as Hokuto moves their lips together and shows Shori how to kiss like this by demonstration. At one point he takes Shori’s bottom lip between his and earns a gasp, going on to kiss the corners of Shori’s mouth and down to his chin as Shori inhales sharply and pulls him back up by his hair. Shori’s enthusiasm makes him even more into it, because _Shori_ is so into it and somehow this completely chaste kissing is hotter than any makeout session he’s ever had.

“Finally,” he says after they inevitably part, though neither one goes very far. “I totally don’t mind telling you what to do at all. I like the idea of being your teacher like this.”

Shori makes an interesting noise at that. “Good, because I’ll probably need a lot of lessons.”

“I look forward to it,” Hokuto says, leaning in to kiss him again, a sealed promise.

*

“I don’t get it,” Jesse hisses as they pose for yet another provocative photoshoot. “ _Because_ you like him, you don’t want to sleep with him?”

“I wouldn’t expect you to understand,” Hokuto replies, grinning at the narrowed eyes he gets in return.

“Don’t get all high and mighty just because you’re having a shoujo romance with a sixteen-year-old,” Jesse shoots back.

“Almost seventeen,” Hokuto corrects. “His birthday is next week. He’s barely younger than _you_.”

“What’d you get him?” Jesse asks, and Hokuto’s grin falls. “You _did_ get him a present, right?”

“Shit.” Hokuto mentally runs through his schedule for any free time to go shopping. It’s too late to order anything, and “what do I even get him, anyway?”

“You’re asking the wrong person,” Jesse says haughtily. “I’d have no idea what virgins like.”

“Be more jealous,” Hokuto tells him, pausing to put on a sultry face for the camera. “You know you miss this.”

“Like a hole in my head,” Jesse scoffs, but he’s smirking. “Maybe a little. Juri’s mouth isn’t nearly as nice as yours.”

“Try Shintaro,” Hokuto suggests. “Once you get him to stop bitching, he’s like a Hoover.”

“Does your boyfriend know how much of a slut you were?” Jesse asks suddenly. “Like, seriously, you were practically the king of the junior slut-dom.”

“If he didn’t, I’m sure Fuuma told him,” Hokuto grumbles. “Hypocritical dick. He acts like he wasn’t just as bad as me before he settled down with Kento.”

“I don’t know if I’d call it ‘settling down’ as much as ‘being sluts together’,” Jesse points out, and Hokuto makes a face so unflattering that the photographer yells at him.

An hour later, Hokuto’s peeling off his incredibly tight pants when he notices he’s not alone. Yasui’s lurking in the corner, eyeing him. “Yes?”

“Are you really okay with not getting any, Hokku?” Yasui asks, his voice taunting, and Hokuto frowns at the tone

“Good news travels fast, I see,” he replies, trying to sound unaffected as he reaches for his decent human being clothing, except that Yasui pushes it out of the way as he steps up into Hokuto’s personal space.

“I won’t tell anyone,” Yasui says, so quietly that it’s almost a whisper, and Hokuto jerks as he feels a light touch to his waist, slowly moving down to where he’s only covered by his underwear. “You’ve looked so lost lately. Let senpai take care of you.”

“I’ve looked lost because I miss my _boyfriend_ ,” Hokuto hisses through his teeth, pushing Yasui away. “Don’t be stupid. You’re better than this.”

Yasui looks a cross between mad at being shoved and surprised that Hokuto isn’t interested in messing around with him. “You really like that kid?”

“I do.” Hokuto reaches past Yasui to grab his bag and get dressed. “If you leave now, I’ll pretend this never happened.”

He doesn’t expect to see Yasui smile. “Then I’m happy for you.”

Hokuto waits until he’s alone before letting out the breath he’d been holding. It had been _really_ hard not to give into that touch; even now, his body in still on fire like Yasui had groped him directly. The absolute last thing he wants to do is renege on his words and push Shori into doing something just to please him, but he’s still eighteen years old and needs are needs.

He only feels a little guilty as he locks himself in his bedroom later, immediately shoving his hand down his pants and getting off to the thought of big, curious eyes and small hands all over him. He comes harder than he has when it’s actually inside somebody, his orgasm laced with all of these new feelings that take him even higher. His first thought is to tell Shori about it, but that’s probably not a good idea.

“I’ve never seen someone so dick-whipped without actually getting the D,” Fuuma says when Hokuto drags him to the mall to help pick out a birthday present. “You know you’re the one not putting out in this arrangement, right? That kid would do whatever you asked of him. He’s just as bad as you.”

“I distinctly recall waking up to an unpleasant lecture about protecting his virtue or whatever,” Hokuto shoots back. “Now you’re supporting it?”

Fuuma sighs. “He’s been working so hard lately, it just seems unfair that he has to spend his rare time off getting PG-rated affection.”

“I haven’t heard any complaints,” Hokuto tells him. “It’s actually nice not to have that pressure, you know? Wondering when we’re going to do it, if it’ll be good, if things will be weird afterward…”

“Who are you and what did you do with Hokuto?” Fuuma asks seriously, and Hokuto rolls his eyes. “And you say that like you _never_ plan on doing it.”

“I’m just not thinking about it right now,” Hokuto says firmly. “Now let it go and help me find something he’ll like.”

Fuuma does let it go, but Hokuto doesn’t. Even after he makes his purchase and trades insults with Fuuma in the food court like normal, he still can’t shake the voice in the back of his head that tells him that this isn’t going to work out, that they’re not sexually compatible and Hokuto will end up hurting Shori without even trying.

“Your worrying is contagious,” he says to his phone later that night after scrolling to Shori’s name, but all he sends is _Do your best. I’m always thinking about you_.

*

Shori has filming on his birthday, but Hokuto heard from Jinguji that the cast was surprising him with a party and had no problem sneaking in. Shori looks more pleased to see Hokuto than the cake he’s presented with, but he manages to contain himself so that it doesn’t look incredibly obvious that there’s something going on between them.

They manage to sneak away during the rest of the break, where Hokuto unceremoniously hands Shori his present and watches his face light up as he opens it. It’s a little replica of the chemical compound for glucose, at least that’s what Fuuma had told him.

“I’m bad at picking out gifts,” Hokuto says quickly. “There was this science store at the mall and Fuuma said you would like that, even though I don’t really get it.”

“Glucose is basically sugar,” Shori explains, holding it up. “I think you were going for a pun on the word ‘sweet’?”

“Yes, that,” Hokuto agrees, nodding as he sticks his hands into his pockets. “There was one that spelled out ‘cute’, but it didn’t have one of these things.”

“Copper telluride,” Shori tells him. “There would only be two atoms in the structure.”

“Yeah, I don’t understand any of that.” Hokuto smiles sheepishly. “I’m much better at doing things instead of buying things, I swear. I’ll take you out when you’re done filming, wherever you want to go—”

“I love it, thank you,” Shori cuts him off, grinning at the strange gift and then up at Hokuto, who notices he’s not looking as far down as usual.

“Did you get taller?” he asks.

“I did,” Shori answers, grinning even harder now. “Not by very much, but enough to make them rehem my pants.”

“I like this uniform on you,” Hokuto says, reaching out to loop Shori’s tie around his fingers. It’s loosened for the break but still tied, the uniform different enough from their own to be appealing.

“Yeah?” Shori asks, almost flirtatiously, and Hokuto wonders if he’s still in character.

“Yeah,” Hokuto says, then tugs on the tie hard enough to pull Shori toward him for a kiss. He keeps it short in case someone happens to come by, but it’s long enough to make his point and Shori’s face is pink when he pulls back. “Happy birthday.”

“Best present I’ve ever gotten,” Shori says, then sucks his lips into his mouth like he does when he wants to say something else but is really nervous about it. “So…about tonight …”

Hokuto waits a few seconds, then decides a little push wouldn’t hurt. “I’m free, if you want to do something. We don’t have school tomorrow.”

“Yeah, we have Shounen Club rehearsal, which is why I don’t have to be back here until the afternoon.” Shori takes a deep breath and looks right into Hokuto’s eyes; whatever this is, it’s just as hard for him to say as when he first confessed. “My brothers are both going to be gone tonight and I’ll probably never have the room to myself again so I was wondering if you wanted to sleep over.”

Hokuto blinks. “Did you tell your parents about us?”

“Well, no.” Shori stares at the ground now. “I thought it would be better if they got used to having you around first, then it wouldn’t be so much of a shock. My sister knows, though.”

“Okay.” Hokuto smiles, pleased that Shori has put so much thought into this. “I’d be happy to sleep over. Should I just meet you back here when your filming is done?”

“Sure.” Shori still looks a little anxious, and Hokuto knows there’s something he’s not saying. “It would be midnight at the latest, since I can’t work any later.”

“Shori, what is it?” Hokuto asks carefully, and Shori’s eyes grow wide. “I can tell when you’re holding things back, you know.”

“I’ll tell you later,” Shori says quietly, looking even more evasive. “I have to get back—”

“Tell me now,” Hokuto interrupts, catching Shori by the arm as he turns to leave. “Or I’ll spend the rest of the day thinking the worst.”

Shori scoffs. “Are you picking up my bad habits?”

“I’d just rather you not make me wait to give me any bad news,” Hokuto tells him, his words coming out serious. “Though I don’t think you’d invite me to sleep over just to break up with me.”

“What, no!” Shori shakes his head so fast that it’s almost comical, his overly-curled hair flying into his face on both sides. “It’s not that at all! I just thought that maybe we could…you know…do things. Together. When we’re alone.”

Hokuto almost laughs at his own incredulous reaction, but that definitely wouldn’t go over well. “Sex things?”

“Not all the things,” Shori rushes to say, “but some of the things, yes. I _am_ seventeen now, and you’re so attractive, and I just really want to…do things. With you.”

“You don’t have to justify it,” Hokuto tells him, his skin already prickling at the idea of doing _anything_ more than kissing with Shori. “I’m your boyfriend, right? And it’s your birthday, so I’ll do whatever you want.”

Shori lets out a breath that’s bigger than he is and nods. “Okay. Thanks.”

Hiding a smirk, Hokuto takes his time fixing Shori’s tie and then uses it to pull Shori back to his mouth again, only this time he kisses him a little harder, a little dirtier as he flicks his tongue between Shori’s lips before pulling back.

Shori mumbles something incomprehensible, blinking open his eyes like he’s just waking up, and Hokuto claps him casually on the shoulder.

“See you tonight.”

*

If Hokuto had been nervous the first time he kissed Shori, that was nothing compared to the ride to Shori’s house from the studio, where they hid their laced hands underneath a jacket and kept squeezing each other’s fingers. Shori keeps looking over at him and smiling, and Hokuto’s fairly certain the van driver knows exactly what they’re doing and exactly what they _plan_ on doing by the time they pull up in front of Shori’s house.

It’s a quarter after midnight, but Shori’s mom is still up and greets Hokuto enthusiastically. Despite being school friends for over a year, Hokuto’s never met her before. She thanks him for taking care of her son at school and giving him a peaceful place to study, and Hokuto makes it a point to tell her how much Shori’s helped him with his own grades. Overall it’s a good first meeting, even if it wasn’t completely honest.

Shori’s room has one set of bunkbeds and another bed by itself. It’s actually the master bedroom, downstairs while his parents’ and sister’s rooms are upstairs. Shori points out the top bunk as his as he sets out two futons, which take up the exact width of floor space between the beds.

“Are you tired?” Hokuto asks, noticing how sluggish Shori is moving. “Here, let me help you.”

“I’m not tired,” Shori protests, but he lets Hokuto get blankets and pillows from the closet while he just flops onto one of the futons. He’d changed at the studio, so he was already wearing clothes he could sleep in, his hair still in those ridiculous curls.

Hokuto sits on the other futon and reaches for his overnight bag. He starts to change, since he’d actually had to be presentable in public, and notices Shori’s eyes on him as he pulls his shirt over his head. He’s certainly no stranger to being watched and moves a little slower, noticing how those eyes darken and a tongue darts out to lick Shori’s lips.

Hokuto actually wants to pounce him, but he’s not the one in charge tonight. “So what do you want to do?” he asks casually.

“Um…” All at once that shyness comes back, only it’s incredibly cute now that Hokuto knows that Shori wants him. Shori leans over to turn off the small lamp on the nightstand behind their heads, not speaking until they’re bathed in darkness. “Kiss me like you did earlier.”

“As you wish,” Hokuto answers, blindly crawling over toward Shori’s futon and blinking until he can focus on those big eyes. “If you want to stop, or if something doesn’t feel good, just tell me, okay? I won’t get mad, I promise.”

Shori just nods and Hokuto leans down, capturing his lips and kissing him softly for a bit, easing him into it. Soon he can feel Shori relax, his arms coming up to wrap around Hokuto’s neck, and Hokuto lowers himself onto his side, gently turning Shori toward him. Shori gasps when Hokuto flicks out his tongue again, but this time he doesn’t stop and Shori seems to figure out what to do with it well enough, a soft moan sounding from the back of his throat when their tongues touch.

He gasps again when Hokuto rests a hand on his side, lightly drifting over his ribs and down to his hip, but Shori just kisses him harder and takes over the lead, much to Hokuto’s surprise. And his pleasure, as he’s usually the one to instigate everything with everyone and had assumed it would continue to be the case with Shori, only to be mistaken.

Hokuto ends up on his back with Shori stretched out next to him, pushed up on his knees, kissing him breathless. He’d definitely underestimated this one, it seems, but he has absolutely no complaints. Shori shudders when Hokuto slowly slides a hand up to his shoulder, pulling him a little closer until Shori’s lying halfway on top of him, kissing him deeply.

Shori brings his hands down to the bottom of Hokuto’s T-shirt and hesitates, long enough for Hokuto to nod and tug his shirt up a little bit in blatant invitation. Shori’s touch is warm and curious, a lot bolder than Hokuto expected it to be, but apparently a turned-on Shori is a force to be reckoned with. And Hokuto loves it.

Everywhere Shori touches him burns with heat, his breath catching in his throat when Shori bumps one of his nipples, accidentally at first and then deliberately. It feels nice to have someone spend time here, really teasing him into a state as Shori uses more force with each jerk and gasp Hokuto gives.

“You are so hot right now,” Shori whispers into his lips, pressing closer. “Tell me how to make you feel good.”

“Isn’t this for you?” Hokuto protests, but only vocally as his body arches under Shori’s continued exploration. “Don’t you want me to touch you?”

“Yeah, but I like doing this to you, too,” Shori replies. “Falling apart like this, from only my hands. It’s such a thrill.”

“You really are a sadist,” Hokuto teases. “I knew it.”

“Maybe you just bring it out of me,” Shori says, then tears himself away from Hokuto’s mouth to hiss into his ear, “Tell me what you like.”

The deep words tickle Hokuto’s ear canal and he shudders from it, reaching the end of his patience. If Shori wants to please him, Hokuto will show him the way. “Kiss my neck and my throat, suck a little bit but don’t leave a mark.”

Shori follows orders instantly, his lips skating across Hokuto’s skin as Hokuto tosses his head back to give him more access. Hokuto feels so spoiled right now, like it’s _his_ birthday or he won a bet so he can indulge in being pampered, except that it’s his boyfriend who wants to spoil him like this.

“What else?” Shori asks, the words vibrating against Hokuto’s throat. “Don’t you want my hands somewhere?”

“Who taught you how to talk like that?” Hokuto asks, but Shori just laughs.

“You don’t like it?”

“Fuck yes I like it,” Hokuto growls, reaching down for Shori’s hips to easily relocate him all the way on top of Hokuto, where he should be able to feel exactly how much Hokuto likes it. “You’re so cocky right now. Did I do this to you?”

“Yes,” Shori answers, taking advantage of his new position to straddle Hokuto’s waist properly and give a sharp grind down, swallowing back a noise he clearly didn’t expect. “Oh wow.”

“Keep doing that,” Hokuto says, followed by a low groan that he can’t hold back as Shori rubs against him. “And come back up here. I’m about to get really loud.”

Shori leans up to fuse their mouths together, snapping his hips even harder and now they’re muffling each other’s moans, Hokuto bending his knees a bit to push back up. He hasn’t done it like this for a long time, since before he even went all the way, and he’d forgotten how fucking hot it is.

“Slow down,” Hokuto gasps out, and Shori cuts his movements in half. “That’s good. _Oh_ , Shori. Just like that.”

“ _Hokku_ ,” Shori breathes out, and hearing his name like that is worth everything leading to this point. “Almost.”

“I’m not, but go ahead,” Hokuto tells him, leaning up to kiss along Shori’s jaw. “Lose it for me.”

Shori clutches onto Hokuto’s arms and thrusts a little more sharply, like he’s actually having sex and Hokuto’s arousal soars at the association. Maybe this is how Shori would move inside Hokuto, whenever they get around to doing it that way, or at all. He seems dominant enough in the heat of the moment despite being the smaller one, anyway. Another gap to attract Hokuto to him.

Aside from a soft exhale of Hokuto’s name, Shori is completely silent, just twitching against Hokuto and falling still. Hokuto wraps arms around him and holds him through it, kissing all over his face and rubbing pointedly against where he knows Shori is still sensitive.

Shori whines a little, but he scoots off to the side and laces his hand in Hokuto’s, pulling them both down Hokuto’s chest. “Show me how you like it,” he wheezes out.

“Probably no different than how you like it,” Hokuto replies, but he shoves both of their hands down the front of his sweats anyway. They bump his cock and both of them gasp, Hokuto’s turning into a low moan when Shori’s fingers go straight for the wet tip.

“I don’t get to do it very much,” Shori admits, curling his fingers around the hard length and giving it a squeeze like he’s testing it out. “Someone is always home and I get rushed in the shower.”

“That’s awful,” Hokuto says, his voice breathy as he guides Shori’s hand up and down. “Twist your wrist a bit…yeah, like that. _Oh_.”

“Like this?” Shori moves faster, flicking his wrist just right, and Hokuto pushes his thumb up to rub the head. “Mm, Hokku, you’re leaking. Are you gonna come soon?”

Hokuto just nods as he tries to remember to breathe. All he’s really doing is guiding Shori’s hand as they jerk him off, but somehow it’s so much better than doing it himself. Maybe it has something to do with Shori’s eyes on him, watching him arch and squirm from above, growing more confident with his strokes to the point where Hokuto can remove his own hand, reaching up for Shori’s face instead and pulling it down.

The second Shori’s tongue flicks against his it’s over, orgasm crashing over him and spilling over Shori’s fingers, onto his stomach. He grasps for Shori’s wrist and halts him, kissing him deeply as the tingles spread all over his body. When they finally break apart, he can feel Shori grin against his lips and hopes he never loses this feeling of complete comfort and happiness.

They make it another couple minutes before Shori reluctantly rolls away to change and Hokuto reaches into his bag for some tissues. It feels like an eternity before Shori returns, climbing right into Hokuto’s embrace without pause. He barely whispers “good night” before he’s out, heartbeat still thumping against Hokuto’s chest as it calms down, and Hokuto can’t hold him tightly enough, grateful that the alarm is set for the ass crack of dawn so there’s not a chance of anyone walking in on them like this.

He falls asleep easily, and it’s one hundred times better than any other time he’s slept with anyone, whether literally or not.

*

Christmas comes before they know it, sending them into a whirlwind of activities the minute Shori’s drama wraps up. Shori seems to get taller each time Hokuto sees him, much to Shori’s delight, and Hokuto jokes that it’s his kiss that makes Shori grow faster.

If this makes Shori kiss Hokuto more, well, nobody’s complaining.

Hokuto had told his mom about Shori near the end of November, but only because she asked why his other friends had stopped coming over. He never gave her any specific details about what he’d done with them, of course, but she seemed pleased with the news regardless while his father was indifferent. And his brother said that Shori has crazy eyes “like that Yuuma kid,” which is nice for him.

Nothing could have prepared Hokuto for facing off against Shori’s entire family, though. He’d insisted on being there when Shori told them, on Christmas Day before they headed into work, but now he’s seriously regretting it since Shori’s older brothers clearly got all the muscle in the family and Hokuto’s parents might never find his body.

“Hokuto-kun is my boyfriend,” Shori says clearly, grabbing onto both knees. “Please accept our relationship.”

It’s strangely formal, and while everyone in the room except for Shori’s sister looks surprised, there isn’t a big spectacle. Shori’s dad doesn’t look too happy, but Hokuto figures it wouldn’t have been much different if Shori had brought a girl home. It looks like Shori’s plan may have worked after all, since Hokuto’s been around enough for them to know he’s not a bad guy.

When Shori’s sister crosses the room and gives Hokuto a big hug, whispering for him to please take care of her baby brother, Hokuto knows that everything is going to be okay. He’s probably the most relieved between the both of them, which has him nudging Shori while they eat Christmas cake and watch the snow fall.

“That was really brave, what you just did,” Hokuto tells him.

Shori grabs his hand under the table. “The hardest thing I ever did in my life was confess to you. Everything after that is a piece of cake.”

He takes a bite for emphasis, then holds one out for Hokuto. His brothers are already making fun of them, but Hokuto could care less as he accepts the fork and enjoys the sweetness.

Once they get to the studio, Hokuto hangs out with Sexy Zone until it’s time for final dress rehearsal. Shori’s almost too big to sit in Hokuto’s lap, not that that stops them from making the most out of their free time. Normally Hokuto wouldn’t get mushy at work, but Fuuma and Kento are much worse _in public_ and Hokuto figures this group is used to it.

There’s just something sentimental about all of the holiday decorations, the snow, and the cute medleys they’re singing that has Hokuto wanting to be close to Shori any way he can. They haven’t had a lot of time to spend together, especially with schoolwork, and that just makes Hokuto want him even more.

Jesse still mocks him, talking about turning the ho into the housewife, but it all goes in one ear and out the other. His Bakaleya brothers are all glad to see him happy, even if it means they don’t see him as much. Shintaro, however, had approached Hokuto just before the holidays for advice about certain feelings, and while he claimed he was asking for a friend, Hokuto doesn’t miss the way he looks at Juri during their performance. That one was never very good at lying, or being subtle.

“You totally did it, didn’t you?” Fuuma hisses at him while the senpai are taking the stage. “You deflowered my precious bandmate.”

Hokuto raises an eyebrow. “What makes you think that?”

“You’re both glowing,” Fuuma tells him. “It’s cute.”

Humming noncommittally, Hokuto adjusts his swoosh. “Maybe, maybe not.”

“He practically lives at your house!” Fuuma goes on.

“We have more space,” Hokuto says with a shrug.

Fuuma gapes at him. “Wait, so you haven’t done it?”

Shori chooses that moment to walk in the dressing room, and Hokuto grins at both the appearance of his boyfriend and Fuuma’s distressed face. “Hey.”

Those big eyes shine up at him as Shori wraps his arms around Hokuto’s feathers, stealing a quick kiss. “Hey.”

“You two have done it, right?” Fuuma asks, and Shori looks like he wants to burst out laughing at his older member’s expression.

“Don’t worry, Fuuma,” Shori says, flashing a giant idol smile, “Hokuto-kun treats me very well.”

“That doesn’t answer anything!” Fuuma exclaims.

Hokuto’s about to tell Fuuma to calm down before the curls in his perm get any tighter, but then Shori kisses him again and this one is much longer. “You’re staying over tonight, right?” Hokuto asks, and Shori nods as he licks his lips, looking just as cute and innocent as he had a couple months ago, though by now Hokuto knows better.

“You two are adorable,” Sou tells them as he grabs a water bottle; Hokuto hadn’t even noticed the other members returning.

Sighing in defeat, Fuuma plops down next to Marius and slings an arm around him. “This is what you get to look forward to when you get older.”

Marius looks at Hokuto and Shori making eyes at each other and smiles crookedly. “But I already have a girlfriend.”

Hokuto purposely doesn’t look at Fuuma’s reaction to that, but Shori snorts first and the two of them dissolve into laughter while Kento steps in to stop Fuuma’s brain from exploding.

“They grow up so fast,” says Sou, clicking his tongue as he scrolls through his phone.


End file.
